


Wicked Game - Don't want to fall in love with you

by Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Vampire Diaries (TV), vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Vampiros, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night and everything changes. Everyone who talks about vampires, only have a saying about their qualities and defects. But who talks about what happens after the transformation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game - Don't want to fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked Game - Jogo Malvado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613315) by [Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune). 



> This is the English version of my original Songfic "Wicked Game - Jogo Malvado"  
> Enjoy!
> 
> The characters have no name so far to make it impersonal.
> 
> If you can, please review my work. I want to improve my stories! :) Thanks!!

“You may not know where you wanted to get, but you knew where you were going”. He smiled at her. His smile was sad, worthy of someone who had lived darkly for years.

“To be honest with you, no. I didn’t know where I was going.” She looked away thru the living room window and watched the street for a moment: two children were playing soccer in the late evening light. Her “stomach” twisted and she felt a sharp sting in the throat. Since childhood she had a great maternal feeling and enjoyed taking care of children, but now her feelings were different. Watch they running down the street making their little hearts pump faster that precious red and viscous fluid was making her crazy.

That was it: since that day her thoughts were made of disconnected images. Everyone said that life would improve, but what a big fat lie! There she was, exploded, split between weaknesses. Every addiction had turned against her and become huge obsessions controlled and driven by her thirst, which was always pulsing in her throat, no matter what.

“Honey, you look so beautiful!” If she still had a beating heart, he knew he would be able to sense it from miles away thanks to her nervousness. He rubbed his long fingers on the wooden table, feeling its texture as he considered how it’s strange what desire make foolish people do. He looked up and ordered: “Come close to me, please.”

She stepped away from the window and walked to him, after all something in her head said she had no choice anymore. She stopped in front of him and watched him fondling the wooden surface once more before reaching her waist. He was strong and pulled her closer to him. His touch was sick and could cause chills to the soul she wished she still had. The effect of his touch was catastrophic, causing her to be more confused and full of feelings. Although she wished to be distant of that figure that brought a lot of suffering to her “life”, she wanted to stay even closer. Seemed that she needed to touch and feel him as much as one time she needed air to live.

“Let’s go upstairs, to the bedroom. You’ll feel better there.” He kissed her hand while enjoyed their proximity. It was good to be close to someone again after so many years of loneliness, but he had the lesson he learned in the past engraved on his skin, always remembering him that nothing could be eternal. At least, not eternal enough for him.

One more time, she obeyed promptly. Living subdued this way was easier, it left her head lighter to process her confusion of thoughts and feelings, but she did not like the feeling of being manipulated all the time. He took her hand and they both went upstairs in the old wooden staircase. Only now she was able to notice that the wooden steps protested when they walked thru them. He opened the door and was polite enough to let her go in first.

He came in after her and closed the door behind them. He had prepared a sound proof room to himself a few years ago. He thought for a moment about his worst days and shook his head to ward off the bad thoughts. This wasn’t the right time for that. He stopped in front of her and took of the zipper of her coat. It wouldn’t be any more necessary for her to use it again, since it wasn’t aesthetically pleasing. She moved to help him and he walked to the dresser, where he left her jacket neatly folded and turned on the radio. The music filled the empty and cold environment while he walked in her way again.

She always felt the chills increasing when that hands passed by her. He held a strand of her long brown hair and took it to his nose. They both knew that she still had remnants of life in that body and her smell was one of them. When he sniffed her, she noticed the quick change in his brown eyes to a burning desire: she would be his prey one last time.

He pulled her by her waist and the two approached, exchanging a kiss. It was somehow brutal, almost animalistic, filled with lust. He pushed her to bed and lay down on her while she was losing his navy blue and black plaid silk tie. She unbuttoned his cuffs and collar, gazing away minimally of what she was doing. So many questions where through her mind at the moment, but she thought it was best to be in silence.

“You have doubts…” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “Tell me what’s taking you so far away from me.” He made a path of kisses from her ear to her mouth when he authorized her to speak with a stern gaze. Her explosive head tried to provide a succinct way to explain what was happening inside.

“I do not understand why. I need an explanation.”

“The world was on fire and no one could save me but you”

"I did not have success in saving myself, how could I be able to save you?" She risked touching his pale face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gesture for a brief moment before facing her again.

“I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you.” Although he remained serious, she did not believe. He had granted to her freedom for a moment and she wouldn’t be fine if she did not used the time properly, so she tried something new.

“And I never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you.” He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

“What leads you to think you’re losing me?” She breathed deeply for habit and answered the question, putting away some stuff which was locked in her throat.

“This transformation, the adaptation process. Nothing has been easy for me and you knew it would be this way. What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.”

“I’d say what a wicked thing to do, to make me dream with you.” He gave her another dark smile trying to bring an impossible comfort to her.

“What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. I never had to give permission for you to do anything. You never had to ask for it.” On the other hand, she was submissive to him indefinitely. What a big mess she had found on him. “You don’t love me. You never did.” She attacked him.

“This somehow is true. No, I don’t want to fall in Love with you. This love is only gonna break your heart.” He was sweet and kissed her on her nose. Underneath his shirt he could feel tingles on his scars of struggles love had brought to him and he definitely wouldn’t recommend it to anyone. It was easier to follow the diet and stay away from humans for years than facing such primitive feelings like this one.

“How can you say that to me?” She moved away from him in the bed and sat, leaning against the headboard. He sat in front of her and held her hand. She dared to look at him one more time and got astonished to see the tenderness behind his dangerous eyes.

“Sweetheart, one day you will learn that nobody loves no one in this world.” He released her and arranged the pillows on his side of the bed before lying down. “C’mon have some rest. You already went through a lot for today.”

She obeyed another order. In her head it didn’t seem to be logical to antagonize any of his requests. She arranged her pillows and covered herself with the blanket after laying down. He was staring at the ceiling and she was staring him when something come to her sleepy mind.

“I still have hope.”

“You’re still somehow human, honey. It’s natural to feel this way.”

“If you and I could be a nobody, there’s still some hope.”

He smiled again and pulled her closer to him. Three smiles in only one night: she seemed to have witnessed an Olympic record. She smiled back at him and snuggled into his chest to sleep. It was late and there was a lot left to learn about her new lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> <3


End file.
